


When the rain begins to fall

by mllelouise



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all because of the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the rain begins to fall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own H50  
> No beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

It’s been raining for three days now and it's getting on everyone's nerves.

On the first day, the team thought it was a good opportunity to fill up some paperwork.  
On the second day, they used the screen table as a ping pong table and organized a tournament from which they learnt that Chin had some unrevealed skills with tiny balls.  
On the third day, they ordered pizzas and watched the Doctor Who Marathon on TV and kept arguing about who their favourite Doctor was till diner time.

Comes the fourth day and the rain is still pouring, leaving them with no more brilliant idea on how to spend time inside the office.

Kono thinks they can all go to the movie but none of them wants to join her. So she goes by herself.  
Chin suggests they all take time to work on their cars and bike but none of them wants to get dirty with him. So he does on his own.

So Danny and Steve find themselves together with nothing else to do but listen to the rain dripping on the windows. When out of the blue, Steve starts singing, at first in a low voice … “like the sand can seep right through your fingers so can all your days” … Danny stares at him, puzzled, and Steve’s voice turns louder, as if he’s starting to gain confidence … “as those days go by you'll have me there to help you find the way” … Steve gets up and walks towards Danny who’s still sitting in his chair on the other side of the table. And Steve goes on … “the way I feel with you I know it's got to last forever” …

Danny doesn’t move, he just can’t but he can’t take his eyes off Steve either. Maybe he should sing too, but seeing Steve putting on a show like that is priceless and he wouldn’t dare to interrupt him. And anyway, Steve doesn’t need any help on this; his voice is smooth and nice and now he totally seems to be having fun … “and when the rain begins to fall, you'll ride my rainbow in the sky”. Steve takes a step closer, standing up between Danny’s legs.  
“That rainbow part is quite ambiguous, don’t you think Danny?” Steve says, bending towards him, so close that Danny can’t help putting both his hands on Steve’s hips. “And I will catch you if you fall” Danny’s hands slowly move onto Steve’s ass “You’ll never have to ask me why” …

“What exactly do you think you’re doing here, McGarret?” Danny finally manages to say, hands still in position, feeling Steve’s ass through his pants.  
Steve smiles a mysterious smile and puts his hands on both sides of the armrests “You know that we can have it all” Steve bends other Danny so that their noses almost touch “And” Steve presses his lips on Danny’s “Everything” Danny moves one hand on to Steve’s neck “Will be” Danny kisses Steve back “Allright” and now they’re just kissing and Steve can’t sing anymore and his whole body is nearly laying on Danny.

“Well that’s interesting” Kono says. She’s standing in the doorway of the headquarters, and the second they hear her voice, Danny and Steve froze. Ok, so they’re busted and now she’s going to freak out and it just took one rainy day too many to break that greatness they had as a team. Fucking rain.  
“I didn’t know you two” – fuck now everything is going to fall apart – “could sing” she adds, smiling.

Ok so maybe everything can be allright after all, maybe if Kono doesn’t freak out finding out about them, then the rest of the world won’t freak out either.

Though maybe they should wait till Chin finds out to be sure everything is ok. And Mary. And Grace. And – oh dear they’re so screwed.


End file.
